


Destiny of all.

by Stargateloversteph



Series: Staragate Universe, Destiny's tales. [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: My take on episode tags/extensions from the start of Universe, hopefully covering each episode and both seasons.





	Destiny of all.

**Author's Note:**

> This series was inspired after I wrote a single Sam/Jack fic around the episodes they were in in Universe. I was never a Universe fan to start with, giving up after the first episode. It wasn't until I watched the episode again to write my fic did I feel in love all over again. with Stargate.

She gathered what she could before she dashed up the ramp. No one knew what was on the other side of the gate, all they knew was it wasn't earth. Well, the last of the military personnel did. The poor souls who had gone through first had no idea what was happening. One minute they were on Icarus, the next they were stood somewhere that definitely wasn't earth. She was one of the middle group who scrambled to go through. She walked into the events shimmering puddle expecting to walk out wherever this ninth chevron took them, yet found the trip bumpier than expected. Instead of walking out the other side she found herself flung just clear and landing on what turned out to be people who had gone through before her. She quickly scrambled to her feet, minding the people who were around her and also watching for new people coming. She helped a few people who she could see where injured, strapped up an injured arm and patched up a few scrapes. She thought that was the worst of it until she saw the gates horizon shimmer and flicker. She thought everyone was through until a single figure came flying the puddle just before it shut down. Whoever it was was was flung across the room, hitting the deck with a clear thud. She left the person she was attending and yelled 'make a hole' as she heard her name called. Pushing her way through the crowd to where whoever it was had landed in a heap on the floor. It wasn't until she knelt down beside the person she saw who it was, and her airway seemed to close up. She watched as the man on the floor managed to speak to the man bending over him before his body went ridged and he started to convulse. She stepped in and held his head as his body spasmed and shook. There wasn't anything she could do for him as his body and mind rode out the shock waves of hitting the ground at such a colossal force.

When his body finally stifled she looked at the man who lay unmoving in front of her. A pool of blood was already starting to gather on the floor at his head. Pulling dressing from the kit she quickly applied pressure to the wound on the back of his head and pressed as firmly as she could. She could not have him bleeding out on a ship god only knew where. She didn't pay any attention to anyone around her, her attention focused completely on her patient, her commanding officer, her former lover. She checked him over as best as she could single-handed, she didn't want to let go of his head knowing how much head wounds bled. She saw a person move to her left and asked them for help. She needed to check Young over completely before he was moved anywhere, and she couldn't do that with one hand stuck to the back of his head. After checking him over for obvious injuries to his body, and most importantly his neck and spine, she was pleased she found none. His ribs were cracked in a few places but that was something that he could live with. As she attached a clean dressing to the back of his head and started to clean up she saw doctor Rush approach and pick up the bag she knew Young had brought through with him. She wasn't in any position to argue with him so she let him take the bag and returned to cleaning up.

Rush came back just as she had finished cleaning both herself and Young up. She had done all she could for him, now she had to wait for him to wake up. She heard Rush addressing the personnel in the gateroom, telling them he had brought the communication stones through from Icarus. It was then she relished what was in the bag he had taken from beside Young. He made some speech about being in charge but felt the tension in the air at the mere mention of it. Matthew Scott stepped up and said Young had put him in charge if anything happened. Between Scott and Rush, they organised search teams and getting everyone out the gateroom. When Greer came over and asked about moving Young she said yes he could be moved, but she wanted him carried as carefully as possible. Greer used only Air Force personnel to carry his commanding office through the ship to where the scouting party had confirmed living quarters to be. The six men gently placed Young on the bed and left TJ to tend to her patient.

TJ settle Young carefully on the bed and covered him with the blankets. She then went and sat at the table to watch him, making sure there were no changes in his breathing. She couldn't do anything else for him other than making sure he was breathing and he didn't suffer any more seizures. She watched his chest rise and fall, checked his pulse a couple of times, even used a small amount of tape to strap his badly broken right little finger to his ring finger to give it some support and stability while she waited. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting watching him when he started to stir.

"Hey." He mumbled still a little dazed.

"Hey." She responded as she stood up and made her way over to the bed, tucking one of her legs up and under herself as she sat on the bed beside him.

"What's going on?" Looking at her after taking in his surroundings.

"We almost lost you. You were thrown clear across the room." Watching his eyes as they focused on her.

He was never a one to stay still, she knew that only too well. When he tried to sit up she placed a hand on his shoulder and watched as his eyes darted all over the room again.

"Where are we?" His eyes again finding hers as she watched him closely.

"We're on a ship. It's ancient. Rush says it's thousands of years old and we're pretty far out into the universe." Sharing with him as much information as she had been able to gather.

"What's he doing to get us home?" Knowing full well this was far beyond what anyone had even dreamed dialling the ninth chevron would mean.

"He says he's working on but we have bigger problems. The life supports not working properly and if we can't get it fixed there's not much time. You should also know Rush used the communication stones to contact earth and he said general O'Neill put him in charge." Watching the anger rise on his face as she explained what had happened.

"I don't think so!" He spat out as he tried to sit again, only to end up making some incoherent noises and having TJ's hands on both his shoulders.

"Sir, I don't think you should try getting up just yet." Using both hands on his shoulders to get him to lie back down.

"I don't think I have a choice TJ, I can't feel my legs."

They both looked at his booted feet which were sticking out from under the covers. She should have expected this but it still shocks her a little. She explains to him about neuropraxia, answers his questions as best she can, tries to reassure him it's hopeful just the nerves in shock. All she can do is insist he lies still. He watches her the whole time she talks, takes in her body language and her features. He's an ass and he knows it.

"Your tour was over two weeks again. You should be in a classroom in Santiago." Knowing she's where's she is because of him.

"The scholarship was in Seattle." Telling him even though it makes no difference now.

"I'm sorry." Offering her an apology for getting her into the mess to start with.

"That parts not your fault." Knowing that is wasn't but so much other stuff was.

"Go tell Rush I want to see him." Deciding a quick subject change was needed.

Turning she walked to the door, looking him over once before leaving to find Rush like he asked. When she finds him he has gathered a few people together and they look over the air filter system and discuss how to fix it. They know they need to fix the filter, but they also need to block of the leaks in the ship that are draining away the limited oxygen they are still producing. When she returns to Young he's asleep, so she sits and waits. When he does wake up shes pleased to see he can finally wriggle his toes. He asks what she's found out and she explains they need to clean the air filter system but don't have any materials to do that. She mentions the fact they have found a major breach in a docked shuttle and they need to seal it off to preserve the oxygen they are producing or they'll all be dead in about an hour. She tells him to rest and she'll be back after checking on the other injured people and getting an update on what's happening.

Looking over the list she has of everyone on board she knows someone has to die. Someone has to give their life to save everyone else's. Rush and Scott get into a heated debate over the matter before Rush asked for the list of the crew from TJ. She hands it over and says she marked off the names of people who are injured. The debate between Scott and Rush continues and then Chloe joins in, stating no one should sacrifice themselves. TJ stands back and let's them fight it out. She's a medic, it's her job to save people not sacrifice them. Scott and TJ leave Rush and Eli to look over the problems and work on the ship systems so she can check on Young. After explaining the situation to Young he volunteers himself to go into the shuttle and seal it off. TJ wants to step in, give him a reason not to, but she can't. She's crossed that line before, she can't cross it again. Scott tries to talk him out of it, tells him he's needed. When Young tries to get up TJ steps forward and stops him, tries to push him backwards and back to bed. He gives up and TJ steps back level with Scott, where they both give reasons why it shouldn't be him, or anyone else for that matter. Just then Chloe comes racing in screaming her father is missing. Scott tells Chloe they'll find him and the leave together to start a search, but not before he tells TJ that Young doesn't leave the room. TJ watches them leave before she turns back to Young, her heart and her head in conflict over what precisely to do with the man currently sat on the bed in front of her.

She had just managed to get him settled back in bed when her radio came to life and she heard that senator Armstrong had been found. He had managed to get hold of a gun and used it against Greer so he could lock himself in the shuttle, sealing his fate but saving everyone else. TJ gave Young strict instructions to stay put as she bolted out the room to find Chloe and the others. She didn't have to look far, finding Rush being assaulted by Chloe as she vented her anger and frustration at her father's death. Between her and Scott they managed to hold her back, but only just. When Chloe collapsed with grief TJ was able to support her and lead her to a seat, sitting beside her as she heard Rush gave some really nice speech about Destiny and her mission. The man had balls, giving a speech about Destiny and her mission when Chloe had just lost her father. Chloe quite rightly pointed out the mission was worthless when they were all going to die anyway. TJ tuned out the rest of Rush's speech when he mentioned the people who had already died on Icarus when it was attacked. She knew everyone on the base, if not by name, by sight. She had lost not only colleagues but friends. When Chloe stood up she watched her leave, knowing she needed space to grieve in her own way. After a few minutes sat in silence she stood up and left Scott, Rush and Eli, she needed to check on her other patients, on Young.

After checking on her others patient's TJ made her way back to the room she had left Young in. She wasn't even halfway there when she passed a couple people who said they had passed Young and Greer on the way the gateroom. She was going to kill him, if he didn't kill himself first of course. She broke out into a jog as she went looking for Young. She heard the radio crackle and Young's voice come through.

"Anyone near the observation deck?" His voice sounding shallow as if he was struggling to breathe.

TJ took the next corner running and only slowed as she ran into the observation deck. Moving to the huge window she stopped beside Chloe and reached for her radio. She told Young they had dropped out FTL. She stood looking out the window, in awe of the new space she could see. She considered going to find Young and order him to rest but didn't get the chance. Instead, she was called to a meeting to decide who would be part of the team to go explore the new planet. She didn't need to go, so she stood back and watch as Young and Rush squabbled over who was going. When they finally had a team picked out they all started to leave to either continue with repairs or get ready to go to the planet. TJ had watched Young the whole time, saw how he relied heavily on his makeshift crutch. He needed to rest, to let his body heal, and she told him that when she was sure no one could hear. Young reassured her he was fine, he had to get the mission to the planet underway, and he would rest when that was done. All she could do was nod her head and agree, making a mental note to check up on him later after checking up on her other patients. This was her job now, other people's well being. Even though she was only a paramedic she now had the responsibility of a chief medical officer, a job she hoped she was ready for.


End file.
